You and Me
by buffyangellove4ever
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge- Songs about Beck and Jades relationship. Some of the songs may get a little steamy. May include Tandre and Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ipod Shuffle Challenge **_

_Disclaimer: Do not own :( sadness, if anyone has an idea for a song fic let me know and I will write one :), and I know that I have not finished my other stories, and I swear that I will get around to it. ) _

_You and Me- Lifehouse_

Beck Oliver looked over at the beautiful women next to him with a wide smile. His beautiful girlfriend Jade sat next to him, hair down blowing around from the open window, sunglasses on her pale skin, and a slight grin on her face as she sang along to the radio. Reaching across the seat to grasp her hand, her face turned toward him as she smiled with happiness. Not her normal smirk, but a real life smile, the one that made Beck fall hard for her.

On there way to the beach for the annual end of the year beach party, Beck had a hard time concentrating on the road, wanting to focus whole heartily on the women next to him. Pulling in to the drive at the beach, he shut off the engine, before once more reaching for Jade. Tugging her closer to him, their lips connecting automatically, they held on to each other for a few minutes, deepening the kiss, before they were interrupted by a pounding on the window. Rolling his eyes, but turning around he smiled and waved to his friends standing outside. Turning back to his girl, he kissed her lips once more before letting her go and opening his door. Greeting his friends he met Jade around the front of the car, wrapping his arm around her, the 6some joked and laughed their way down to the beach.

The party was just getting started, fires starting to bed lit, from the light of the evening sun, and the music pounding out of the speakers. There were people all over, dancing talking and laughing, and the group were happy to add to the excitement. Summer was finally here, and next year they would be seniors, but they were not worried about that right now, all they were worried about was partying the night away.

After they all had drinks chilling there hands, they talked for a few more moments before separating. Cat dragged Jade with her to the bathrooms, as Tori started flirting with a guy from there Music appreciation class. Robbie talked with Sinjin, who no one has no idea how he got invited but were to busy having fun to kick him out. And last but not least Beck and Andre, stood by watching the beer pong game that had been set up under one of the white tents.

A few hours later the party was in full swing, Beck was left alone as Andre started flirting with a slightly drunk Tori, Cat had dragged Jade out onto the dance floor, and Robbie was attempting to play beer pong but failing.

Keeping an eye on his girl, and she swayed on makeshift floor that was put on the sand, his grip tightened on his cup as he watched another guy try and come up to dance with her. Jade met his gaze over the guys shoulder, as she glared at the man, who scurried away on his own. Beck laughed, glad he was one of the only people who were able to see past her scary exterior. She smirked at him, raising her arms above her head and crossing her wrists, in a seductive dance, his grinned widened , as she turned away from him. Quickly setting his cup down, he slipped through the crowd, and up to the stage. Leaning up to the DJ, to request a song. He could see Jade searching for him in the crowd, and stepped discretely behind a group of people waiting until he heard the opening line of the song.

Smiling, the song started he stepped out behind the people, and made his way over to Jade. Gripping her hips he turned her around, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Smiling at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck she let her forehead rest against.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time_

Jade rolled her eyes at Beck as she heard the song, but he did nothing but smile at her.  
'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Beck leaned his head down to whisper in her ear."Remember the first time we heard this song?"

"Of course," Jade whispered back. "We were in the middle of a coffee shop, and you decided that we had to dance in from of everyone.

Beck laughed, "Because I didn't even notice that there was anyone else there, all I saw was you."

Jade rolled her eyes again, "so goddamn cheesy."  
_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words You got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Resting his head against Jade's neck he let his own mind wonder back to that first date in the coffee shop. It took him months to get her to agree to go out with him in the first place. Months that included being pushed off the stage in the black box theater and having coffee poured on his head. He didn't know why but every time he was around her he had a problem with words. No matter how cool with everyone else, something about Jade made the normally functioning brain of his shut down.  
_Something about you now I can't quite figure out Everything she does is beautiful Everything she does is right  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you  
And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove And it's you and me and all of the people And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you  
What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive _

Catching her lips in a searing kiss, as the last chords of the song played, he pulled her as close as possible. Releasing her lips, he kept his hold on her hips. "Come home with me," he asked.

Jade laughed, "always."

Beck grinned grabbing her hand and leading her through the car to wear they were parked, the lyrics still ringing in his head. Time always seemed to blur together when he was with Jade, and he would be happy to spend, the rest of his life, not being able to keep his eyes off her.

_**AN- so I don't know what that was, got really in to it for a while , then kinda messed the ending.**_


	2. The Way- Ariana Grande

_**The Way- Ariana Grande**_

_**Disclaimer: DONT OWN**_

AN: So I have never heard this song before, so I just kind of did my best. Hopefully you like it. And I know the review asked for Becks POV and I did most of it in his, but I did add Jades POV in there to. And this story is kinda strong T.

_**BECKS POV**_

He wants her, there is no doubt about that. He thinks about her a lot more then he should. He would never admit to his friends, that he sings love songs about her in the shower, or that he ended up at a field at one in the morning picking flower petals, with the same question, "she loves me, she loves me not."

His friends always have an opinion about his life. He's popular so he should have expected that. With his shoulder length brown hair, tan skin and good looks, if he wanted he could have his pick of any girl in the school. Except her. She's the only one who doesn't fall at his feet, or laugh at everything that he says. She's the only one in the school that doesn't seem to want him like he wants her.

What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.  
I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it  
Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour Do my singing in the shower Picking petals off the flowers like Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not) _[One version:]_ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot) _[Another version:]_ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)

He can't stay away from her though. Tried to talk to her about a hundred town only to have her shut him down. She's not as scary as everyone seems to think she is, (or maybe she is and he's just immune). He is going to get her attention someday, and he will never let her go once he does. No matter what his friends have to say he will be the one that will walk down the hall and call her baby. Someday.

You give me that kind of something Want it all the time, need it everyday On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred Never get enough, I can't stay away  
If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday You can get whatever you need from me Stay by your side, I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey) And I don't care who sees it babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)  
I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it) The way you love me

**JADE'S POV**

She's not stupid. She knows that he wants her, and maybe she might now admit it but she might want him a little bit to. I mean what's not to like, the man is gorgeous. Maybe a little too cocky for his own good, but he is a nice guy, she hopes or wishes that maybe underneath that exterior, there is a little bit of the bad boy. Someone who understands her need to rebel, or her want to just be a little crazy. She will never admit but he does have her heart. But until she see's that he's not just playing her (which she is sure that he isn't), she is just going to sit and wait. She loves the way that he looks at her, like she is the hottest girl he's ever seen, and sometimes she thinks about what he would look like in bed. Wild hair, and those chocolate eyes, black as night. That's the side of him she wants to see. But until he figures out how to push her, and be a little more assertive, he's getting nothing.

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping When you put your lips on mine And honey it ain't a question (q-question) 'Cause boy I know just what you like  
So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me Stay by your side, I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
So don't you worry, baby, you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey) And I don't care who sees it babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)  
I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it) The way I love you

**BECKS POV**

Sighing as he walked through the empty halls of the high school he ran a hand through his hair. It had been a long day at school, and he had barely seen Jade all day. He was sick of waiting. Sick of sleepless nights and taking care of himself in the shower. He wanted her and today was going to be the day that he got her. She was already in his heart, so now she was going to be in his life and in his bed. She was going to know the way that he felt.

Opening the door to the theater, he stopped as he saw the girl he wanted. She sat there at the piano, messing around with the keys, sheet music in front of her. She was an insanely talented women, dabbling in everything from acting to directing and music. The door slamming shut behind her reminded her that he was not alone. And that he had been staring.

"Oliver" she stated coolly before turning back to her task.

Beck opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, he wasn't sure what to say. He stood there for a minute trying to get his head around what he wanted to say to her. How do you tell the girl of your dreams that you want her in your bed.

"Either stop staring at me Oliver or get out," she threatened, pulling him out of his fantasy.

"Sorry," he started finally able to speak, "when I see something I want, I don't wanna turn away."

That got her attention and she turned toward him, "oh?" she asked raising a brow.

Beck grinned and started walking toward her, "yes. I have had feeling

s for you for a long time, and I'm not going to get bored of them. I wanna see just how much of an adventure that you can be, in my bed and out," he finished stopping next to her on the bench.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to let you?"

Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her off the bench and to his body. "Cause I see the way that you look at me when you think that I'm not looking."

Jade's indifferent look quickly turned into her signature smirk. "I swear if you tell me that my bed is lonely so I have to sleep with you I will punch you."

Beck laughed, before wrapping a hand in her thick locks and pulling slightly. "It may be true, but no I am not going to say that, inside I'm going to take you home, and explore your body," he said before crashing his lips to hers.

Jade kissed back hungrily, pulling back slightly she looked at him. "So there is a bad boy under the nice guy interior." Beck smirked, "you have no idea." Crashing his lips back to her's, he took a step back and pushed her into the wall. She gasped before wrapping her legs around his. "I love you, he whispered in her ear.

Jade smirked, "Love you to Oliver."

Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time Said your bed be feeling lonely, So you're sleeping in mine. Come here, watch a movie with me, "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy, Just come and move closer to me I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get bored of But baby you're an adventure _[One version:]_ So please let me come explore you _[Another version:]_ So let me come and explore you  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey) And I don't care who sees it babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)  
I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it) The way I love you  
The way I love you The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way  
I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it The way I love you.

Walking into school the following Monday with a hickey on her neck, and her hand wrapped around his, Jade smirked at the looks that she was receiving. Beck laughed and wrapped an arm around her, ignoring the glares of envious men. He no longer cared what anyone thought, only the way that she made him feel.

**JADES POV**

Laughing to myself at the envious looks I was receiving, I just pulled Beck in by his hair for a searing kiss. I would be the only girl who knew just how bad he could be. She was no longer hiding the way he made her feel. Everyone would know. (Especially later on that day, when Lane caught them in the janitors closet, half dressed.)


	3. Loser of the Year- Simple Plan

_**Loser of the Year- Simple Plan**_

_**Disclaimer dont own! **_

Beck sighed as he ran a hand through his hair once more before exiting the bathroom and headed toward the stage. Nodding at the stage hand that handed him his guitar, he sighed again. Making sure that his band was ready, he waited till he heard his name being announced before putting on a smile and running out on stage. Waving at the screaming crowd, he addressed the crowd, "Thank you," he yelled, "this song is one that I wrote for someone that means the whole world to me. And I hope that she knows that without her, all my fame really does mean nothing. Jade West this is for you," finishing his little speech he started the opening chords to his song.

There's a lot of talk about me, People lining up to meet me. I'm on a verge of celebrity, So what you think about that?  
I've got friends in high places, Louis Vuitton suitcases, Look at all their pretty faces So what you think about that?  
So why do I feel like it's all just a show?

This could not be more true. Ever since his and Jade's relationship ended right after high school graduation they both thought that it was the best thing for them. She was going to New York to go to Julliard and he had gotten the lead in a movie. His fame was sky rocketing so quickly he barely had time think about the break up. But he does, at night. When he is alone in his big bed in a ridiculously expensive house that he doesn't need. Fame means nothing without her. Its not that he doesn't love his fans, they mean a lot to him to, and he has always wanted to be an actor, but its not as gratifying as he thought it would be. It made him realize that all he would ever need to be happy would be her. He would never tell her that though, she was happy in New York. Lighting up Broadway with her talent,

You make me wanna shut it all down, Throw it all away, Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.  
What's the point of being on top, All the money in the world, If I can't blow it all on on you.  
So, send the cars back, Put the house on the market, And my big dreams too.  
Because it's all so clear, Now without you here, I'm the loser of the year.

No matter how many marriage proposals that he got Jade would always be the one. She kept him grounded when his ego got to big, and always told him she knew without a doubt that he was going to be famous. She used to joke about all the women that he would have, and the big house and fancy car, but he always just pulled her close and told her that the only women that he would ever need would be her. He would buy her that big house and fancy car, and spend any money he made on her. It kills him that he lied.

I'm at a party in a mansion There's a lot of high fashion, And I'm cooler than I've ever been So what you think about that?  
I'm livin' life in a fast lane I've got fridge full of champagne, And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne.

So what you think about that?  
So why do I feel like it's all just a show?  
You make me wanna shut it all down, Throw it all away, Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.  
What's the point of being on top, All the money in the world, If I can't blow it all on you.  
So, send the cars back, Put the house on the market, And my big dreams too.  
Because it's all so clear, That without you here, I'm the loser of the year. I'm the loser of the year.  
I can try real hard, I can try to pretend, That all these dreams make any sense Without you. But that just ain't true

I thought these things would make me forget About you and me But you're stuck in my head I'm a loser, If I lose her.  
You make me wanna shut it all down, Throw it all away, Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.  
What's the point of being on top, All the money in the world, If I can't blow it all on you.  
You make me wanna shut it all down, Throw it all away, 'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.  
So, send the cars back, Put the house on the market, And my big dreams too.  
Because it's all so clear, That I need you near, And it's all so clear, Now without you here, I'm the loser of the year.  
Loser of the year. I'm the loser of the year. Loser of the year.

**JADES POV**

10 miles away, a shocked Jade, sat in front of her best friends television. A coffee cup on the table as she tried to get a hold of herself. She could not believe it, she had thought that she that he had forgotten about her. There is no way that he remembered her, he had plenty of women throwing themselves at him, and more then enough money and fame to make him happy. But from her own experience she knew that it couldn't. She had tons of successful Broadway plays, a few movies,an album and conferences lined up to make own scripts a reality, and she still felt like something was messing. She knew what it was just not how to get it back. Which brought her to Cat's house for the past few days. She was sick of messing him with the feeling not going away.

From next to her on the couch Cat giggled, bringing Jade out of her head. Turning to look at her friend she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Told you he still wanted you," Cat said giggling again.

Jade's face split into a grin. "I guess you were right."

"Oh course I was," Cat said happily, "so what are we going to do about it."

Jade thought for a moment, "grab your keys," she said before jumping up and putting on her shoes.

"yah, Cat said clapping her hands, before following her friend.

Driving quickly to the stadium that Beck's concert was held at, Jade went straight to the back door, only to be blocked by a huge bouncer. "Can I help you," he asked.

"Yes I have to see Beck," Jade said.

"Sorry miss.., he begin.

"NO," Jade yelled, "miss nothing, I am the girl that he mentioned on stage and I will get back to see him or I swear to got I will cut you."

The bouncer looked scared at the feisty young women in front of him. Not used to being yelled at like that.

Jade looked satisfied, and grabbed Cats hand yanking her inside, and past the still stunned bouncer.

Walking straight up to the stage she pushed a couple of stage hands out of the way before walking right up in front of everyone.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Beck rolled his eyes, thinking another crazy fan had jumped on stage, turning the girl he froze. Thinking something was wrong the band stopped to and the crowd stood there confused about what was happening.

Smiling at him, Jade couldn't resist, "I've missed you."

Beck couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, not even caring that he was still in front of the microphone, he responded. "what are you going to do about it."

Jade let the smirk on her face widened as she walked closer, cupping his face, she leaned in for a kiss.

Beck wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, and crashing there lips together. The crowd went wild, unsure of what was happening, but still excited by the scene in front of them.

Pulling back Beck smiled at the crowd before kissing Jade once more, turning back to the crowd. Grabbing the microphone, with one hand, and the other around Jade's waist, he addressed the crowd, "for those of you that don't know, this beautiful women, is the love of my life, Jade. " The crowd if possible got even louder, making Beck laugh. He kissed Jade's head before continuing, "and if she will have me, I hope that she will be my girlfriend again."

Jade smiled at him, "yes" she whispered before kissing him once more.


End file.
